The Chaos Before Christmas
by Little Miss Mania
Summary: Lock, Shock, and Barrel attempt to have a civilized discussion about where they come from. Oneshot. Please Read.


Disclaimer- I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas. This is just a silly one shot.

A/N- I'm taking a break to post this one-shot about Lock, Shock, and Barrel trying to explain where they come from.

A/N- It's told from the POV of an older Barrel

**Origins**

**Barrel's POV**

When I was a kid, life wasn't easy. I had two friends, Lock and Shock. Both were often preoccupied with bickering. I was somewhat ignored. I just sat on the couch with my lollipop.

There were some arguments that I remember. One was rather serious. It concerned where we come from.

**Twenty years ago…**

"Lock, where do we come from?" I asked Lock. Lock was a bit taller than me and had red hair that spiraled upward like devil's horns, sneering yellow eyes, and had a tail. He always wore red.

"Why do you ask?" Lock hissed.

"I just asked!" I said.

"I always wondered the same thing!" Shock, my other friend, said. "So, Lock, what's your theory on our origins?"

"Well…

**Lock's explanation**

One Halloween night, three children went out trick-or-treating. Their names were Luke, Sheila and Boris. They walked across the street, not knowing what horrid fate was to befall them. Suddenly they saw a pair of lights coming toward them. They gasped. The lights were the headlights of an SUV. The car ran them over. Their bodies were never recovered. Maybe it's because the tires ground their bones into the asphalt.

**Reality**

"Lock, that's sick!" Shock said. "How could you?"

"Well, we are Luke, Sheila and Boris!" Lock said. "Reincarnated!"

Shock pushed back her sleeve and strode threateningly toward Lock. "When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you had a next life to look forward to!"

I sat down on the couch, anticipating Shock beating the crud out of Lock.

"Well, Miss Sensitive Ears!" Lock scoffed. "What do you have to say?"

"At least it's way better than yours!"

**Shock's Explanation**

Three children grew up in Halloween Town. They were taught to scare people like every other Halloween Town Resident. Their real names were Leonard, Samantha, and Robert, but everyone called them Lock, Shock and Barrel.

**Reality**

"Boooooooooooring!" Lock said. "No violence! Not even a single drop of blood!"

Shock punched him in the jaw. "Oh, I've been wanting to do that for years."

"Uhh…" I said. "…it's my turn, isn't it?"

"Okay, Barrel!" Lock and Shock sighed in almost perfect unison. "You go."

**Barrel's explanation**

One day, a stork came to a house in Halloween town and dropped a package on the doorstep. The couple living inside wasn't expecting a baby, so they named the baby, a girl, Shock.

One year later, the stork came to another house and delivered another infant, a boy. These parents were safety conscious, so they named their kid Lock.

One year later, a third kid was delivered by the exact same stork. The kid was dropped down the chimney and landed in a barrel filled with scorpions. The parents decided to name the boy Barrel.

**Reality**

Lock and Shock just stared at me like I came from a different holiday town. Either that or tear my intestines out through my mouth, grind up the rest of me, stuff the rest of me into the already removed intestines and sell it as sausage. Yeah, I'm doomed.

Then, they turned on each other. "Your story is too graphic, Lock!"

"Yours is too girly!" Lock said.

"Your story is a load of crud!" Shock spat. Actually the word she used was worse. The editor of my memoirs doesn't want my readers to know that Lock and Shock got into a cuss fight.

Then all heck broke loose. Lock and Shock began a frenzied battle. I sat on the couch with my lollipop, watching the battle unfold.

Wherever we come from, I hope it won't be too hard to find.

One more thing. There's a really vivid image stuck in my head from that day. I still remember the time Shock made Lock "sing soprano", or for you description lovers, kick him in the private area. That's when the real battle began.

Now, I think it's time for

**The End**


End file.
